Emails, MSN, and Love Triangles
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: The whole gang talks over the Internet by Emails and MSN makes this story a whole lot fun to read. Love Triangles are just the first in their cases of problems on their backs, Cheating, Death, and humor are sprinkled in all together in this story. REVIEW!


**---E-mails, MSNs, and Love Triangles---**

**Okay, It's been a while since I did a full chapter story, but here I am. For those who hate Cross-Overs. Think it over some more. It's good for some characters to interact with other Characters from different games. It's an interesting combo. But if you don't like it, then don't read this. It contains Cross-Over with 13, Versus, and Agito for now. **

**For StellaXNoctis Fans: They are together. I know some of you don't like Cross-overs, but try to give this story a chance. It's a good story plot. I'm not making Stella a big bitch in this either. She's the good person in this story.  
**

**WARNING: CONTAINS E-MAILS, MSNing, AND LOVE TRIANGLES! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WRITING STYLE, THEN DO NOT READ!**

**

* * *

**

**From: VannyLuvsU**

**To: LightningStrikes  
**

**Subject: Hey Hey  
**

Hey hey hey hey! Light! Hi! Thank god for Computers. I'm here missing so you much! It's so boring here on the country side. *sighs* All I see are trees, green grass, and cows munching on _grass_ under the _trees_.  
This is soooo boring. I talk to you on my Cell, but _APPARENTLY_ Cells don't have reception here. But....how do we have Internet? Oh, well. It's life I guess.  
Oh oh oh! Tell my hunny I love hims so much! ^^

~Vanille~

* * *

**From**: **LightningStrikes**

**To: VannyLuvsU  
**

**Subject: Oh, god.**

Yeah, sure. Whatever Vanille. I'll tell your "Hunny" How much you love him. Would that include a kiss too?

God, help me. I'm surrounded by Snow and his Motorcycle. If that Motorcycle were a woman, he would marry it right away. Just look at how he takes care of it. He really needs to get out more, I swear. If I weren't here. . . Oh, never mind. If _Lebreau_ weren't here, he would be in his garage all day like a hermit taking care of his Motorcycle.

What is up with Men that love cars, motorcycles, and trucks anyway?

-Lightning

* * *

**From: VannyLuvsU  
**

**To: LightningStrikes**

**Subject: NO!**

Light, you have to understand. Snow's addicted to cars and his Motorcycle. *smiles* How is Shiva BTW? I hope Lebreau forces him to go to rehab for his transportation addiction. XD  
Oh, sure. Kiss him and tell him I love him. SINCE I CAN'T LEAVE THIS PLACE! I just saw my room and it's just a dump. *sniffs* One bed and a dresser to go along with it. That's all. There's no MIRROR in here too! How am I going to make myself be cheerful in the morning if I can't see myself? :( I'm going to have bed hair for my entire life! EEKKK!!!

~Vanille~

* * *

**From: LightningStrikes**

**To: VannyLuvsU**

**Subject: Shit**

Shit, is all I see in front of me. Snow...get a girlfriend. Don't you see Lebreau right in front of you? She's been his friend since childhood and yet. Men are as dumb and thick as fences. Scratch that: DUMB AS HAMSTERS and THICK AS WOOD.

Shiva's great, I guess. By the look of things, she's as sexy as the girl next door. Stella.

-Lightning

* * *

**From: VannyLuvsU**

**To: LightningStirkes**

**Subject: Hamsters**

Instant info Light: Hamsters are smart! They have an I.Q. of...of...well, I know they are smarter than they look. Even though they have small little paws and fur on them, those little guys are smart! I mean, look at Giggles! he might be reading a book someday! Poor Lebreau *cries*. . . .Snow is thick. I hope he gets the message. If he can't, promise you'll spell it out for him. Or persuade Lebreau to confess to him! That'll be so cute! ^^ Make sure you take pictures and a video tape of it!

P.S. Why don't you like Stella? She's nice. She's one of the nicest girls in Fabula high.

~Vanille~

* * *

**From: LightningStrikes**

**To: VannyLuvsU**

**Subject: Dammit**

Oh, so now I'm matchmaking? What do I look like, Vanille? A walking doll who will do whatever you please? Oh, my mom's here. Gotta get out of here before Snow starts making out with Shiva. Gross.

P.S. I don't like her. I just have a little problem with her, that's all. Nothing serious.

-Lightning

* * *

**From: VannyLuvsU**

**To: LightningStirkes**

**Subject: Grudges**

Oh, come on Light! You had a problem with her since the day she moved here! Sure, she's rich and nice and all. She GIVES TO CHARITY! Doesn't that tell you anything?! You need to stop hating her and start loving her. Is it because she has Noctis as her Boyfriend? Is that it? You still love that dark-haired Prince? He's happy and that all that matters right?! Light, you really need to get something straight in your mind right now. Stella's Stella. She can't be anything else. And your Light. You can't be anything else either, but yourself. You have a problem with Nice girls?

P.S. You're not a doll either. If you were. then I would have cut your red hair by now! XD

~Vanille~

* * *

**From: LightningStrikes  
**

**To: VannyLuvsU  
**

**Subject: Nothing**

I have no problem with Stella, whatsoever, Vanille. She just. . . Irks me a little. I don't know why. Why don't you ask my brain for the answers? You never know if the Charity she gives to is a secret company who sell drugs in the form of make-up.

Oh, I don't LIKE OR LOVE Mr. Dark-haired-and-handsome anymore. He's taken so there. I have to go, bye Vanille.

-Lightning

* * *

**From: XxShot-gun GuyxX  
**

**To: VannyLuvsU**

**Subject: LOVE YOU TOO**

Hey, Vanny. I got Lightning's message. And it didn't include a kiss either. Thank god. I gotta type this really quick. I'm in the computer lab right now and I have to hurry before the teacher watches. I love you too, Vanny. How's the country side?

Laris

* * *

**From: ZxNight StarsxZ  
**

**To: Dark Prince13  
**

**Subject: Hello**

Noct. how's your dad's company coming along? I know you haven't been doing great lately. I'm sorry about your mother. I should say this in person, heh. But. . . . Noctis, by the time your reading this, you'll be traveling across the world for your dad's company. I just wanted to give my love to you towards the Internet. I love you, Noctis. I hope you'll be okay. I'll be here for you when you come back, okay?

Love, Stella

* * *

**From: Dark Prince13  
**

**To:ZxNight StarsxZ  
**

**Subject: Thank you**

Thanks, Stel. It's been hard since my mom's gone. Now I have to help my father in the business more than ever. I love you too. You can say that in person when I get home, alright? I'm replying this over the sky. In a private plane that my father arranged last night. Did I ever tell you I hate Planes more than I hate noise?

Planes are annoying like hell. They are cramped and the engine isn't making things better for me on my trip. I wish I can see you. Cells aren't allowed on this plane for some reason so I can't text you as usual. Or hear your voice. Make sure you tell Mr. Sazh that I'm going to be making up that homework and class work when I come back.

Night, Noctis

* * *

**From: VannyLuvsU  
**

**To: XxShot-gun GuyxX  
**

**Subject: AWWW**

I told her to do that. To show you my love for you, but I guess that it didn't work unless I kiss you. ^^ That's good. The country side's alright...everyone in Fabula must miss me right? But the bad part is that I have to help out! By getting a job! I'm applying at McDonald. My dad did say that would be where I got my first job.I guess he was right. XD It's so boring here without Light, Snow, and the others to hang out with. I think I'm starting to hate the country side. :(

I miss you!!!

~Vanille~

* * *

**From: Nora Times  
**

**To: EVERYONE  
**

**Subject: A Death in the Caelum Family**

_2/23/XX_

There was a tragedy two days ago. Mrs. Caelum died in the morning from an illness that has plagued her over the last year of her life. It is unknown what the illness is or what it does to the person. The Caelum family are keeping things under wraps for now, but fellow nameless relatives of the Caelum say it was hereditary and it passes through the next generation.

Please give condolences to the Caelum family.

We also wish Mrs. Caelum happiness to where ever she is in this life. She has brought happiness through out the years of Fabula High by cheering our teams to the Championship Games, helping out after school for students who need help in various subjects, and other countless things she has done for us. We wish her good bye and to the Caelum family our greatest condolences.

Editor, Lebreau

Reporter, Marqui

Sports Writer, Gadot

* * *

**Please review! I hope everyone likes their usernames. If not, then review and tell me what you like.**

**Your Author,**

**Yuki  
**


End file.
